Bubble Witch Saga 2 Wiki
Take a minute to register! It's free! ---- 01.png|'Levels'|link=Levels 02.png|'Episodes'|link=Episodes 03.png|'Stella'|link=Stella 04.png|'Blockers'|link=Blocker bubbles 05.jpeg|'Boosters'|link=Booster bubbles 06.png|''' |link=Special:Forum 07.jpeg|More Fun!|link=Board:Bubble_Witch_Saga_2_Fun Welcome to the . We are a collaborative community collecting all the information a Bubble Witch 2 Saga player needs to know. Anyone, including you, We've created and have done edits since our successful launch on June 4th, 2014. Recent changes | Rules & Policies | Editing Guidelines | Wiki Tutorial | Facebook Page | Choose Us ---- *Lost? Don't know where to begin? Take a look at this guide to get you started! *Need help on a level? Take a look at 'Episodes and Levels' on the purple navigation bar above. *Need some tips or tricks? Take a look at the strategies page! ---- What is the game about '''Description from the App Store From the makers of Candy Crush Saga, Bubble Witch Saga & Farm Heroes Saga comes Bubble Witch 2 Saga! ---- ''Stella and her cats need your help to fend off the dark spirits that are plaguing their land. Travel the realm bursting as many bubbles as you can in this exciting adventure. Win levels and free Witch Country piece by piece. Take on this epic saga alone or play with friends to see who can get the highest score! Features *The next exciting instalment to the Bubble Witch franchise *New and improved game modes *Enchanting graphics that will leave you spellbound *Over 60 magical levels – more added every 2 weeks! *Easily sync the game between devices when connected to the Internet *Leaderboards to watch your friends and competitors! *Special boosters & bubbles to help you pass those tricky levels *Free & easy to play, challenging to master! *Available to play on mobile and tablet devices Bubble Witch 2 Saga is completely free to play but some in-game items such as extra moves or lives will require payment. By downloading this game you are agreeing to our terms of service which can be found http://about.king.com/consumer-terms/terms ---- ---- Witches_Cottage.jpg|link=The Witches Cottage Pumpkin_Fields.jpg|link=Pumpkin Fields Witches_Town.jpg|link=Abandoned Village The_Graveyard.jpg|link=The Graveyard The_Cursed_Watermill.jpg|link=The Cursed Watermill Mysterious_Swamp.png|link=The Mysterious Swamp Ancient_Harbour.jpg|link=Ancient Harbour Frightening_Faraway_Fair.jpg|link=Frightening Faraway Fair Pescue_island.jpg|link=Pescue Island Ghostly_Sails.jpg|link=Ghostly Sails Ancient_Temple.png|link=Sakura Pagoda Crystal_Peaks.jpg|link=Crystal Peaks The_Nightmare_Cliffs.jpg|link=The Nightmare Cliffs Magma.jpg|link=Magma Mansion Strawberry_Hills.jpg|link=Strawberry Hills Christmas.jpg|link=Episode 18 Journey's_end.jpg|link=Journey's End Episode_21.jpg|link=Episode 21 The_Beloved_Bridge.jpg|link=The Beloved Bridge Hourglass_Desert.jpg|link=Hourglass Desert Yumanyi.png|link=Yumanyi Jungle Quartz_Quarter.jpg|link=Quartz Quarter Geiser_Valley.jpg|link=Geiser Valley The_Tranquil_Oasis.jpg|link=The Tranquil Oasis Golden_Forest.jpg|link=Golden Forest The_Trail_of_Voodoo.jpg|link=The Trail of Voodoo The_Haunted_Castle.jpg|link=The Haunted Castle Episode_31.jpg|link=Episode 31 Bamboo_forest.jpg|link=Bamboo Forest Igloo_Bay.jpg|link=Igloo Bay Opulent_Observatory.jpg|Opulent Observatory The_Far,_Far_West.jpg|link=The Far, Far West Paranormal_Pyramids.jpg|link=Paranormal Pyramids Episode_37.jpg|link=Extraterrestrial Landing Teatime_Wonderland.jpg|link=Teatime Wonderland The_Purple_Pumpkin_Patch.jpg|link=The Purple Pumpkin Patch Jurassic_Terrain.jpg|link=Jurassic Terrain Episode 42 background.jpg|link=Episode 42 Nutcracker_Story.jpg|link=Nutcracker Story ---- Disclaimer: Please note that the is a fan-made project which runs independently from King. Any game issues, complaints or suggestions, which should be read by the developers should be sent to them on their Facebook page or their Support. 'Contact us!' If you need any help, please feel free to contact us. Our Admin Team is here to help you anytime: *Variety3241 - Message Wall *IbukiOnTheScene - Message Wall *Milos Ivanis - Message Wall *Emily Hy - Message Wall *DoccocaubaiCAN - Message Wall ---- There are currently 850 Levels in the game spread over 45 Episodes. New episodes are added periodically. ---- 'The Community Portal' Not sure where to start? The Community Portal is a great place to learn about the wiki. It contains information for newcomers and regular members alike: *Info on getting started and editing the wiki, with video demos. *How to customize your User page. *See what's missing on pages,stubs & missing content . *How to maintain pages and make sure they have a consistent look. *Reference materials on templates, categories and more. *Fan art, fan fiction, blogs and newsletter articles. *Talking with other members of the wiki in Forums and IRC channels. ---- ---- 'Bubblific Poll' Which Bubble Witch Saga do you like most? Bubble Witch Saga Bubble Witch Saga 2 'Bubblific News' Blog posts ---- ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Community